LOVE
by xlilyx
Summary: Rose and scorpius were meant for eachother, they just dont know it yet. follow rose on her journey of discovery, love, and having to make hard decisions along the way Rose&Scorpius R&R please
1. the summer of 2021 pt 1

L.O.V.E

Chapter one: the summer of 2021 part one

Hi, my name is Rose Weasley; yes I am the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and the niece of Harry Potter, the-one-who-lived-twice. But I swear if you ask me anything, and I mean ANYTHING about them, I will curse you into next century, underage or not!

Now what was I saying? Oh yes, my name is Rose Weasley, I have long, brown, curly hair that annoys me to no end, blue eyes and I'm quite tall for my age. I am sixteen and looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. I would describe myself as hardworking, ambitious, and slightly strange but I still like to have fun. My friends however, would, to put it nicely, describe me as annoying. It's only because they are jealous that I don't have to do anything to work for my grades whereas they have to study like mad. I find it quite funny myself.

Tomorrow I am having a family get together because it is Hugo's birthday, then I am going out with my friends the next day. Then my girls are coming over for a sleepover! Yippee! I can't wait to introduce them to scary movies; they are really going to scream.

Right now it is about seven thirty and I am getting ready for a night on the town with my best friends. Who are these friends you ask? Well there is my best girl friend, Leila, she is the best friend anyone could ask for, and although we are complete opposites in most things she is always there when I need her. Then next is one of the many guy friends I have, Ben, he is ace! He is so funny and can always make me laugh when I am down. He fancies Leila, a lot! He thinks that no one notices when he looks he up and down. It's a bit sappy actually, but very cute at the same time. Then my last best friend is Scorpius Malfoy. Yes that's right a Weasley is best friends with a Malfoy. Actually he is the complete opposite of his father; he was sorted into Gryffindor and is the most heartfelt person I know. He is always there to help and always knows what buttons to press to annoy or cheer me up and he would stick up for anyone of his friends in a heartbeat if they were being threatened in some way. Yes he may be a Malfoy but he certainty doesn't act like one.

I remember the first time I ever met Scorpius; it was on the train to Hogwarts in our first year.

_I was about to start my first year at Hogwarts, I was very excited but nervous all at the same time. What if I don't make any friends? I don't want to hang around with my cousins all the time; I just want to make my own friends. _

_I'm looked around for a compartment to sit in but they are all full. I peered into the last carriage and saw a blond haired, blue eyed boy sitting on his own staring out the window. I decided to join him. Even though my dad had told me to stay away from him it was obvious that he didn't have any friends. _

_"Hi, do you mind if I come in? Everywhere else is full," I asked a little more quietly than I intended to. _

_He looked up at me and smiled. _

_"Sure." He gestured to the seat opposite him. _

_I took a seat near the window and sat down quietly, I didn't know what to say so I just stared out of it. _

_"I'm Scorpius," he said extending his hand. _

_"I'm Rose," I replied shaking his hand. "What house do you think that you will be in?" Fair question right? _

_"Well my whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries, but I don't want to be. I don't like my family much, except my mother, of course, but that's about it." _

_"Oh and why is that?" I asked incredibly curious to know why he doesn't like his family. _

_"It doesn't matter," he said sadly. _

_The look of sadness in his eyes was clear, so I decided not to pursue the subject and remained silent. _

_"What about you?" he asked me. _

_"Well my whole family have been in Gryffindor for centuries but my mum thinks that I will probably be in Ravenclaw," I replied hoping that I would be in the same house as my new friend. _

_"Cool, so how was the summer?" _

_"Oh, it was fabulous, I had a lot of fun playing quidditch with my brother, even though he is a bit of a retard." I laughed. _

_"You're lucky, I wish I had siblings," he said sulkily. _

_"Trust me you don't," I replied in a reassuring voice. I am so jealous of you; I wish I was an only child. _

We had spent hours just talking to each other on that train until we finally arrived at Hogwarts. He got his wish and got sorted into Gryffindor and I got mine and was in the same house as him. We have stayed friends ever since, and I still stand by what I said about Hugo, he is a retard.

I glanced at the clock again, it was almost eight. That was the time I had to be ready for when they came to get me.

Okay, now that I have curled my hair, magically to make it less frizzy (I know I know but I always get away with underage magic.), and sorted out my makeup I can pick an outfit to wear. Skinny jeans are a must. They are my favourite type of jean in the whole world, purely because they accentuate my legs well. Also, because it is the middle of May and very warm, I chose a green strapless top with matching ballet pumps. Looking at myself in the mirror, I have to admit that I do look good. Well hopefully good enough to get some guys to hang around with. Not that they are any good in this seaside town.

Okay now I just need something that I can put on to cover myself up until I get out the door. My dad would hit the roof if he knew she even owned a top like this. He is way too overprotective in my opinion. Okay, jacket, jacket, jacket. Ah hah! Here is what I was looking for. It's just a simple light denim jacket that I can button up until I get down the street, and then I can leave it in Albus's garden while I let loose before tomorrow. Thankfully I look older than I actually am so I can get around the legal drinking age, that and some fake ID. I know what you are thinking, why would a perfect sweet, innocent girl like me need fake ID? Well let me tell you it helps me get what we need for a fun night.

Well it is now eight o'clock and I need to go downstairs to get ready to get to the door before dad does. If he saw Scorpius come round here asking for me he would probably kill him with his bare hands, yes okay I am slightly over dramatic but who cares? He would only shout at him but killing him with his bare hands sounds better. 

Oh sherbets! That was the door.

"I'll get it," I shouted to the rest of the house, I really hope I get there before dad does.

I literally took the stairs two or three at a time and just got into the hall way when dad starts to open the living room door, which, coincidently, is right next to the front door.

"It's fine dad, I've got it. They are just my friends, no need to panic," I tried to reassure him. Thankfully he bought it and walked back into the living room. I opened the door and quickly stepped out of it. "Hey guys."

"Hey Rosie," said a voice I recognised as Scorpius's.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

He just shrugged. Oh my god what has he done to his hair? It used to be such a nice silvery blonde; now, now it's a sandy blonde, almost the same as my hair only lighter. Although it did look good and he was no longer the exact replica of his father.

"Ready to go then?" Leila asked. I noded and we began walking down the street.

At the end, out side his house, Albus is waiting.

"Thanks again for taking my coat Al; I seriously could not have carried it around all night."

"No problem." He grins in the crooked way just like uncle Harry does. It's really weird how much he looks like him but acts like aunt Ginny.

I gave him a nod of thanks before setting off again.

"Wow, Rose, I love your top," said Leila.

"Thanks, can you understand why I had the jacket in the first place now? My dad would kill me!" I said laughing.

"Rose you are too overdramatic for your own good," it was the first time Ben had spoken.

"I know but that's why you love me, and it also happens to be why I was able to get through my divination exam, great actor and brilliant imagination." They all laughed at that.

"Does anyone know when we will be getting out OWL results back?" Scorpius said to no-one in particular.

"I think mum said around the beginning of June. Why are you so anxious? You will do fine," I assured him.

"Yeah, but if I don't meet my dads scores then he will not be happy." Scorpius gave a small sigh.

"Oh come on guys, this is a good night, lets not put a damper on things by talking about exam results and fathers. Let's just let loose and have some fun. I know a small club around the corner, want to go?" I said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Thankfully Ben and Scorpius's eyes lit up at the mention of the word club. To them it meant a chance to drink, a lot. Rolling my eyes I looked at Leila. Her eyes were lit up too but not for the same reason as the guys. She just loved to pick up a guy and dance the night away. She would never leave if all the cute boys didn't leave at around three.

"Yeah," she sounded really exited all of a sudden.

"Come on then, let's not dawdle."

When we got to the club the bouncer took one look at us and said, "ID please?" and held out his hand. I took mine out of my jeans pocket and handed it to him. The others did the same. He checked them over and nodded opening the door to reveal a dark hall with lights shining in various places on the dance floor with the DJ belting out deafening music. As soon as we walked in Ben and Scorpius spotted the bar in the far corner of the room and hurried over to it. Leaving Leila and I to find a table, typical of guys, satisfy themselves before thinking of us. I spotted a table at the opposite end of the dance floor near the bar. It was good because we has access to the bar and dance floor easily.

Typically though, as soon as we sit down a really hot guy comes over and asks Leila for a dance. As usual, I have to stay here with the table while I watch her dance. Sighing I leant back and rested my back against the wall.

"Hey, where did Leila go?" I looked up and realised that Ben was back.

"Dancing with some guy over there," I said gesturing in the general direction she had disappeared to. I noticed that Ben looked a little disappointed.

"Ben, why don't you just ask her to dance when she gets back?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," he said suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Ben, you so fancy her, I can tell. I have amazing perception. Just ask her out why don't you?"

Ben sighs knowing he had been figured out. "I- I can't, I'm too nervous."

I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so thick sometimes. "Ben, trust me when I say that she likes you too. I have had to put up with her saying so for almost a year and I don't need it for another one. Go on, just ask her. What's the worst that could happen?"

He shot me a meaningful look as if to say A LOT! This caused me to roll my eyes again just as Scorpius came back with a pint in hand.

"Scorpius, is that all you are going to do tonight? Just sit here and drink?"

"No, I might find a nice lady to dance with soon." He sounded as if he thinks I'm dumb or something.

"Here, let me help you out," I took the pint from his hand and put it down on the table. Grabbing his hand I hauled him up and led him to the dance floor. "You can have a practice run with me first, because we all know how bad your first dances are." I smiled. Now I know what you are thinking but Scorpius and I are just friends. There is no kind of romantic or sexual relationship going on between us. I swear on pain of death.

"Hey! I resent that, I'm not that bad!" I gave him my famous, dream-on-look, while beginning to dance to the fast music that was playing. Scorpius followed suit. Like I said, he was awful. Once he got going he was okay but at first all he did was step on my toes and didn't pick up the rhythm at all. Then the song ended and Scorpius quickly went to go finish his drink before plucking up the courage to ask someone to dance with him. I walked back to the table to have a drink too. I could see Leila coming back. I gave Ben a nudge and nodded towards her. He got the hint and went to meet her. I sat back down shaking my head. Why he couldn't have done that last year I will never know.

"Excuse me, but would you like to dance?" My head and eyes seem to have a mid of their own because I suddenly realised that my eyes were travelling lower and lower. I turned my attention back to his face. He was pretty handsome, actually, very handsome. He had dark hair that fell naturally into his eyes, and deep ocean blue eyes.

"Sure." I sounded a lot more confident than I felt. Oh well, at least I wasn't sat on my own looking like a loner. When we reached the side of the dance floor the song switched to a slow romantic song. He pulled me close and we started swaying to the music.

"I'm James, by the way."

"Nice to meet you James, I'm Rose." I was silently laughing at the ironic situation. He just had to have the same names as my cousin.

"Humm, I should have guessed. Such a pretty girl, it only fits that you should have a pretty name. I don't think that anything could be prettier than Rose." That was so cheesy it is unbelievable, so why could I feel heat rise in my cheeks?

"So, how old are you?" I just wanted to make sure I wasn't making a really big mistake. He didn't look older than eighteen but still…

"Well, don't tell anyone but I'm only seventeen," he said laughing. "What about you?"

"Well, don't tell anyone but I am only sixteen."

"And you still managed to get in? That is skill." He sounded like he was admiring me.

"Thankyou, I thought so too."

He laughed lightly, a very cute, deep laugh. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, since it looks as though my friend has just picked up my glass by accident. Although he must be a bit tipsy already if he can't tell the difference between beer and vodka and coke."

James laughed again. "Come on, I will get you a new one." He led me through the dancers to the bar.

Five minutes later we were re-hydrated and dancing again. He is a much better dancer than Scorpius was.

XXX

It was just going on for midnight when we were interrupted.

"Rose, I really think that we need to go, Scorpius is completely plastered. We need to get him home, now before he consumes any more alcohol." Leila sounded very flustered.

"Okay Leila, I will be right there." I turned back to James. "I guess this is goodbye then?"

"It doesn't need to be. Let me help you out with, Scorpius was it?"

"That's sweet, but really you don't have to."

"No, no. It's okay I want to." He sounded as though he really did.

"Okay then, I guess we will need all the help we can get." We started walking towards our table. "Jesus, Scorpius. How much have you had to drink?" he really did look a mess. His eyes and cheeks were red, he looked pale, as though he was either going to faint or be sick. He was also murmuring to himself, it sounded like a load of gibberish to me. "Okay, come on, up you get." I put his arm around my shoulder and helped him up. Ben grabbed his other arm. Together we managed to get him outside before he threw up in the gutter.

"Jesus Scorpius! Watch it mate." Ben quickly took a step back to avoid the splatter of the vomit. "Come on we need to get him home NOW!"

"Are you kidding me Ben? His father will kill him if he sees him like this. Not to mention that he lives a good few miles away. That's a good point how did he get here?"

"The answer to that is tucked safely under my bed," Leila replied sending a pointed look at James. I nodded and grabbed Scorpius's arm again.

"Well where can he stay then?"

"I guess he will have to come back to my place, but if I get in trouble with my folks I hold you responsible." Leila did not look happy about this. "What will I tell my folks if the see him?"

"I don't know Leila, tell them his drink got spiked and he was in no condition to make it home." Leila gave me a glare that clearly said you will so pay for this! I glared back before setting off in the direction of Leila's house with Scorpius.

We got around half way there before Scorpius collapsed against me; causing me to fall to the ground with him on top of me. I saw Ben and Leila lift Scorpius while James helped me up. For the rest of the way there James fireman lifted him and carried him with what seemed like ease.

We had dropped Leila and Scorpius off at her house and Ben had gone back to his house (which, conveniently, was next door but one), it was just me and James left. We walked a few blocks in a comfortable silence. Then James broke it.

"So, did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes thanks, you're a very good dancer. Much better than the one you just carried home," I gave a small giggle. "He kept stepping on my toes."

"Are you and he…"

"Oh, no nothing like that. We are just good friends." James seemed relieved.

We had just reached the end of my street when I remembered that Albus had left my jacket in the bush. Why in the bush I don't know but I guess it is handy when I come home at a little after one and I don't want to set off their alarms. I leant over it and felt around for my jacket. It didn't take too long. I put it on and buttoned it up. James was looking a little confused.

"Just in case my dad caught me"

He gave me a smile and we continued to walk down the road. We came to my house all too soon.

"Well, this is me. I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so. Lets at least make it a memorable one." He took a step closer to me, lent down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. My arms went up around his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. After several moments we pulled away, both breathless.

"I guess I might see you around then Rose?"

"I guess, bye James."

"Bye Rose."

With one last look at his retreating form I also turned and began to walk up the drive. Just as I was about to go inside I heard a crack, as though someone had apperated. I quickly turned around; no one was there, not even James. I shrugged it off, maybe it was because I needed to sleep.

I shut the door as quietly as possible and crept back up the stairs. I didn't even get changed before I fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

A/N: okay what did you think did you like or not? you need to tell me because i have never written a story in this way before and need to know if it is okay. and for those of you who have read run away with me and complained about the length there you go this one is 3,572 words long. : )

REVIEW! please


	2. Hugo's birthday

Chapter two; Hugo's birthday

I was woken up to Hugo bouncing on my bed chanting, "its my birthday today, its my birthday today." I had a splitting headache and felt like my head would crack at any moment. This was the worst thing about staying at a club until midnight, trying to get my friends home and not coming home until about one. I am tired and have the worst hangover EVER! 

"Hugo, go away!" I threw one of the cushions next to me at his head. This caused him to fall off the bed.

"Jeeze, Rose, you get cranky in the morning," he said standing up.

"Yeah, but I also don't like a fourteen year old jumping on my bed at… seven am! Hugo, are you mad?"

"No, I'm just exited about my birthday. I am one year closer to being able to use magic outside of school." He smiled at me. God, why seven? Couldn't he have waited a few more hours?

"Well, happy birthday, your present is on my bedside table…" I laid back down and closed my eyes again, trying to shut out the incessant banging going on in my head.

"Wow, thanks Rose."

I gave him a small welcome in return, not really comprehending what he said to me. I was thankful when he finally left the room. I got out of bed and went over to my dresser. That was where I kept my hangover potion. I opened the draw and removed the false bottom; there was only one phial left. I am going to have to stock up soon. I opened it and downed it in one go. The taste was awful but it did its job. My headache and dizziness left almost instantly. My tiredness however, did not.

Well, there was no way on earth I am going to get back to sleep now. I might as well go and get some breakfast- or rather an extra strength espresso. That should wake me up.

Okay so now I'm sat drinking my coffee and most of last night comes back to me. That really nice guy I had danced with all night. James. I wonder if he even remembers my name. I mean we had fun and drank, a lot, but was it a one night thing or not?

Then the image of Scorpius being completely plastered makes its way into my head. I wonder if he has gotten home yet. Surely he would have done. Well if he hasn't either he has been found by Mr or Mrs Jackson (Leila's parents) or his father will have gone up the wall. Which means when he does go home he is in for a massive telling off.

And then there was Ben, bless him. He had finally gotten the courage to ask Leila to dance with him. I wonder what went on between them all night. Would it be too much to ask for if I said it went along the lines of, 'I love you', 'I love you too' and then some kissing? Probably. But I can't help but hope.

Mum chose that moment to walk in. she was looking so bright and happy. I never could understand how she could be a morning person.

"Hi, Rosie. I didn't expect to see you up so early in the morning. Usually, after a night out you don't drag yourself out until about twelve." Ugh I hate that cheery voice. It's too early for this. I need to go back to bed.

"You can thank bouncing Hugo for that." Mum laughed at me. She laughed at my expense! How nice is that? "Why are you laughing? This is not a laughing matter!"

"Sorry, Rosie. It just reminds me of something that happened to Draco Malfoy when we were at school." Draco Malfoy? Isn't that Scorpius's dad?

"What happened?"

"Well, our defence teacher at the time turned Malfoy into a ferret. I can't exactly remember why but for a while after that he was know as 'Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret.'" She laughed again. Humm… I wonder if Scorpius knows about that. It is actually quite funny but mum seems to be in hysterics. Seriously, she can't go thirty seconds without laughing. Its madness. I guess you had to be there to get the actual vision in your head.

"Er… yeah, sounds great." I even sounded sarcastic to myself. "I'm going back to bed."

"Rose, don't stay there too long, remember we have to be at grandmas for half past ten, it is eight now."

"Yes mum." Finally I get to go back to bed. Nothing can keep me from sleeping, not even an extra strength espresso.

Okay, I am usually one for a good party but this is ridiculous! Why did I have to be dragged here? I mean it is twelve o'clock and I am already bored! How the hell am I going to get through this party when it lasts until five? That is another five hours! I knew I should have brought a book with me. I can see that fantastic novel sitting on my desk right now, it's mocking me. God that is so annoying.

Where the hell is everyone? Mum said that Albus and Kimberly would be here soon- that was at half ten. Jeeze, I swear I am going to end up apparating out of here soon, and I don't even know how! Where is everyone? The only people who are here are Hugo's really annoying friends. One of them, Mark, keeps asking me to dance to non existent music. I swear he fancies me.

"Rose, care to join me in a dance?" There he goes again! Why can't the little blonde kid leave me ALONE!?

"Listen, Mark, I will only say this once more before I curse you into next millennium. I don't want to dance to non existent music, I don't want to dance with you, I don't like you, and I don't date younger guys. So _clear off_!!!" I said talking to him as if explaining to a five year old that two plus two isn't five. I don't usually threaten younger kids but he is a special case. I learnt long ago that threats were the only way to get rid of him.

Did he just smirk at me? How can he smirk at me when I have just told him that I will curse his butt into next millennium?

"You can't do magic outside of school until March; your still underage." That's why.

I leaned in close to him, you know as if going to kiss him. But changed direction and whispered into his ear, "Wanna bet?"

Ha the look on his face right now is priceless! He looks so disappointed, scared, yet giving me a look that says yeah-I-do-wanna-bet. What an idiot!

"I will give you until three to go away. One…" I took out my wand. "Two…" Ha, there he was, and there he goes. Like I said it's the only way to get rid of him.

"That wasn't very nice, yet totally funny at the same time." I spun around to find Albus, Kimberly and James all stood there beaming and laughing at me.

"Oh thank god! I didn't think I could take anymore! Little kids plus boredom equals annoyance and fun." We all laughed at that.

"Its nice to see you too. Dad got held up at the shop and mum is still at work. But it seems that being at home is better than being here right now. Not much of a party is it?" Kimberly asked. Kimmy, as I call her, is the daughter of Uncle George and Aunt Katie. She also has a brother called Fred who is James's age. Thankfully they graduated last year.

"Why do you think I was so bored? There is no music, no alcohol, no guys- well except them." I said jabbing a thumb back towards Hugo and his friends.

"Yeah, okay Rose, we get the picture," Albus interrupted. "So, all we can do is gossip or play games of our own. Any suggestions?"

"Ooooh, I say we gossip for at least an hour. Then we will still have four to play random games," Kim said.

"Done!" I shouted.

"Aww, come on. We all know Albus likes to gossip like a retard but seriously do I have to listen to this?" James asked. The nerve! We always listened to his latest stories, why can't he listen to ours?

"Well, the alternative is to go hang with a load of fourth years trying to come up with twenty different ways of asking me out. I believe they are up to ten so if you hurry you can catch the best ones." I sniggered.

"On second thought, gossip sounds good."

"That's what I thought. Now if we go somewhere a little more… private, I will tell you what happened last night."

"What did you get it on with Scorpius or something?" Albus asked sniggering.

"Albus! He is my best mate, that's disgusting!" I smacked him on the arm while leading them up to the orchard where we used to play quidditch.

"Rose, where are you going?" damn! How does she do that?

"Just up to the orchard, grandma; so we can talk without being disturbed."

"Rose, I know what you are like, if you try to sabotage your brothers party then you will be grounded. I will make sure of it."

That is not fair! One, I would never dream of doing that to my dear brother- well okay maybe I would but that is besides the point. Two, grounded for the whole summer? That is seriously unfair. Three, why is she saying this to me? James is the one who is allowed to do magic, we are all underage! Not that that has ever stopped me but…

"I promise, grandma." I don't think arguing would be the best way forward right now. Thankfully she nodded and left us alone again. "That was so unfair! Why blame me? We are all just as bad as each other!"

"Yeah, but she gave up on me years ago. I'm more like Uncle George than my parents," James said.

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. Once we reached the orchard I sat down at the bottom of a tree on the far side; trying to put as much distance between me and the house. The others followed suit.

"So… what happened last night?" Albus asked excitedly. I swear he acts just like one of the girls sometimes. Then again most of his friends are girls with two or three boys thrown in.

"Well, after we left your house we went to that club I was telling you about a few days ago-"

"Wait they actually let you in?" James asked bewildered yet I could hear a touch of admiration in his voice.

"Yes. Anyway, Scorpius and I had a warm up dance because he is truly awful on his first one. Then he left to get a drink and a really, really hot guy asked me to dance. And, long story short, we danced until about midnight, had a few drinks and a lot of fun. Then Leila said that we needed to get Scorpius out because he was completely plastered. So we took him back to her house because he was in no condition to go home, then James walked me home. We shared a wonderful kiss, and then I went inside and practically collapsed on my bed."

"Oh, not much happened then?" Albus asked.

"Wait a second, I'm confused, James?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, the really, really hot guy I danced with." Jeeze she can be slow sometimes. She slowly nodded her head in realization.

For the next four and a half hours we talked about everyone else's summer and played the muggle game, truth or dare. How that kept us going for four hours I don't know, but it did. Then at five to five we made our way back to the house.

"Where have you four been?" mum asked us. I noticed that the rest of my cousins had also arrived and had broken off into smaller groups. Teddy and Victoire where even snogging in the corner. I swear they never made the transition from teen to adult. Victoire is now twenty two and Teddy is twenty four. They also have a child on the way as from a month ago.

"Just at the orchard. We had to amuse ourselves somehow."

"Okay, Rosie, its time to go home." She walked off to find Hugo.

"Okay, I guess I will see you guys on the train if not before. Bye." I turned to Teddy and Victoire. I have to have some fun before I leave right? "Oi! Get a room!"

Teddy broke away and looked at me. He shouted back, "just because you have no one to kiss doesn't mean you should be jealous of someone who does!"

I am actually genuinely offended by that. "How would you know?" I shouted back. I was pleased to see him at loss for words- for once.

Unfortunately for me dad heard our playful exchange.

"I hope what you just said is not true young lady." Bugger! I just gave him a smile and a look that said, 'well-duh!' Yes, I just lied to my father but I wasn't exactly going to say that I had a lovely snog this morning at around one o'clock.

Once mum had gotten Hugo away from his remaining friends we took the floo back home. Thankfully, I am away from annoying kids and I can go back upstairs for an hours sleep before tea is ready.

When I got to my room I literally fell on my bed. My lovely, comfortable bed. I felt something dig into my back. I pulled back the quilt to find my I-pod. I know what you are thinking; why on earth would a wizard want an I-pod? Well actually mum bought it for me. I like muggle music, especially rock music. Mum gave me some of her old albums, Greenday, My Chemical Romance, Avril Lavigne etc. I really liked them so mum decided to get me an I-pod so that I don't have them booming through the hose and so that I could listen to them wherever I go. That is the great thing about having a muggle born mum.

I walked over to my dressing table where last nights clothes where hanging over the chair. I put down my I-pod and subconsciously looked at my jeans. I noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of the back pocket. I picked it up and unfolded it. My heart skipped a beat when I read it. It was James's phone number and e-mail address. Oh my god, he gave me his phone number and e-mail address!

I immediately rushed to the room opposite mine where we kept our computer. Ahh the perks of having a muggle born mother, there are just too many to count.

I switched it on and waited impatiently for it to load. Is it just me, or has this computer gotten slower?

Finally it did load and I sent a quick e-mail to him saying hi and asking him if this was actually James. I mean you can't be too careful. I also wrote a short letter to Leila telling her what he had done. I walked back into my room and woke my owl up. Let me tell you she was not happy.

"Come on, pancakes, one delivery please?" she hooted and stuck her leg out, though it was obvious she still wasn't happy about it. "Thankyou, take this to Leila," I instructed tying the letter to her leg. I carried her to the window and opened it so that she could fly out.

I went back to the computer and saw that I had an e-mail back from James. I was about to read it when mum calls me down for tea. Bad timing or what?

* * *

AN: well now that i finally got that out of my system-- thank god. anyway, please please plaese review!!! i only have 1 review for my first chapter so please give me more for this chapter : ) you know you want to. and constructive critasisum welcome just no flames please 


	3. Romantic?

Chapter 3: romantic?

Finally I am back on the computer to read my emails. I swear mum was trying to keep me there as long as possible. "You can't leave until everyone has finished!" naturally I was the first to finish, closely followed by Hugo. I swear he is worse than dad when it comes to meal times (yes he is that bad, it's not just my drama queen side showing through). Then, when mum had finally finished, she made me do my chores. I hate my chores so much! I have to clean the kitchen, do the ironing and take out the rubbish! (I swear Hugo should do that, he makes most of it) all for a few galleons a month. I can literally only by two t-shirts or maybe a pair of shorts in my whole summer (which is two months by the way)!

But, all that aside, I am here and reading my emails. Obviously he says it's James but for all I know he could be some kind of pervert! Like I said before, you can never be too careful. Now there are two ways to check that it really is James… invite him onto IM and ask him to go on webcam (I don't have the stuff to do a video chat and frankly it sucks) or I can ask him some questions about what happened last night. But I don't want him to think I'm a freak so I think that IM and webcam is the best option.

And… done, yes it is James. Thankfully. So we begin the talking. Our conversation went a little like this:

James: hi

Small weird thing (Don't ask about my name): hi

J: how are you?

Swt: I'm fine thanks you?

J: good, erm… would you like to meet up with me again? You know like a date?

Yeah, I know… I could tell he was awkward even through cyberspace. But that didn't stop me from saying 'Yes'. So naturally I had to ask when and where, otherwise I could look like a total idiot. So he said:

J: I will pick you up at your house tomorrow night at eight o'clock. I think a nice quiet walk on the beach would be nice seeing as we don't really know each other yet.

Blunt but straight to the point, not to mention pointing out the obvious. Still, it sounds romantic, a walk on the beach around the time the sun sets, very romantic. Now all as I have to do is make sure my parents think I'm just going out with the guys. If they even thought their precious daughter was dating anyone they would probably have a heart attack. Not literally… although in dad's case… I mean they still think of me as a sweet little innocent eleven year old who thinks boys have cooties. Even though I did grow out of that by the time I was twelve. I think dad is in denial that anything such as kissing has even happened to me or Hugo. Yeah, because Hugo is totally innocent when it comes to his mind. In fact I don't even want to think about what I caught him doing in the broom closet last year with his girlfriend. That was when he was thirteen- god knows what he is going to be like by the time he is seventeen.

Anyway mum is telling me to get off the computer and into bed. I suppose that is a god thing because the sooner I get to bed the sooner it will be tomorrow and the sooner I will be going on my date. So I say goodbye to James and go to get ready for bed.

XXX

This morning I woke up bright and happy without realising why, then I remembered my date and since then the day has been going by so slowly. I swear sometimes I even though that the clock had stopped.

So it is now around six, finally and I can start getting ready. I know what you are thinking, why do I need two hours to get ready? Well, I actually don't but knowing me I will put on some clothes, decide they are not right and throw them away again. That's what I usually do anyway.

Okay, it's the beach, it's the middle of June and we are in the middle of a heat wave. I need something light, cool and comfortable. Erm, denim shorts and vest? Skirt and t-shirt? Dress? Actually I like the idea of my new sun dress. It is cute, baby blue with white spots and a halter neck stopping just at my knees. Perfect. Now I need shoes... is all I own heels or trainers? Where in the world have my flip-flops gone? Arrg. Oh bugger… I leant them to Leila last month for one of her dates. That'll teach me for loaning out my shoes. That only leaves one thing… 'Borrow' mums. She would never know.

Or at least she wouldn't have known if she wasn't in there looking for some shoes herself. Okay, plan B.

"Muum?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can muster.

"What do you want, Rosie?" she asks in a bored tone. I am offended, how can she be accusing me of wanting something… well, I do but that isn't the point.

"Mum, I am offended. How did you know I didn't come in here to ask you how you were doing? Or what you were doing? What are you doing?" I asked as she went to her next cupboard full of shoes. And because I am the same size as her I can wear them all! Well, not all because some of them were 'too expensive' and some I just wouldn't wear anyway because they are revolting.

"For your information, Rosie, I know that tone of voice so I know you want something. I am currently looking for some shoes to wear when I go out with your father for tea tonight at The Flying Dutchman, you know, that knew sea food restaurant round the corner."

"Oookay, wait, isn't that the names of the ship in those old Pirates Of The Caribbean movies you watch just because you think the pirates are hot?" ha, that got mum to blush.

"Rosie, don't say such a thing! But, yes it is. While we are out tonight you are going to need to watch your brother." wait, what? No! I have a date, why is the whole world against me today?

"Mum, I can't watch Hugo, I have other plans tonight."

"And while your social life may be important your brother needs watching. The last time he was left home alone he threw a big party and almost blew up the house!" yeah, I know because A; I was grounded for a month for leaving him on his own and B: I spent a week cleaning up the house. Let me tell you cleaning up sick is not nice.

"I am well aware what happened last time but I really can't! Mum, I love you to bits but I really have to go out tonight! Its not jut my social life that is at jeopardy, it's my love life!" oops, I did not just say that!

"What? You mean you have a date?" it looks like I did.

"Yes, mum, I have a date."

"Your not going." Wait, WHAT? "A: Hugo needs watching and B: your are far too young to be going off with a guy you barley know just so you can keep up appearances." Where in the world did that come from?

"Mum, I am not doing it for that reason, I actually know this guy." One teensy lie won't hurt right? "and this is really important to me. he is really cute and funny and wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I think. "I will take my phone and be extra careful, please let me go mum, please?" I put on my cute little puppy dog look. You have no idea how many time that look has gotten me out of trouble in the past.

Mum is thinking… I can almost see the wheels turning in her head. If she sighs in a defeated way I've cracked it. wait for it… 3, 2, 1. yes, she sighed in the defeated way. I am going to have so much fun on this date.

"Okay you can go-" yes, I knew she had caved, "- if you can find another sitter for Hugo." Damn. No one in our family is willing to baby sit him. They all say he is too old for a sitter. Well, he is fourteen. Why did he have to be stupid and throw a party last year? I mean it would make things so much easier if he was sensible. I wonder if aunt Ginny will help me out. She will understand that I have to have dates and boyfriends. Unlike my parents she knows that it is a good thing to date guys and that it is a necessity.

"Okay… oh and one more thing, can I borrow your flip-flops?" I asked slyly from the doorway. Mum just gave me a glare and chucked them at me. "Thanks, see you in a bit."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To see about Hugo's baby sitter." And with that I left for aunt Ginny's.

XXX

Finally, I am back at home. I managed to convince aunt Ginny to watch Hugo for a bit but she said it would have to be at her house. I have no issue with that whatsoever. By the time I did it was five to eight (that's why I get ready two hours earlier, you never know what may happen), I was just coming out of the house when I saw James coming down the road. So I waited for him and we walked up to my house together. I had to explain that I had to get my phone otherwise my mum would kill me.

As soon as we came in I rushed into the living room and grabbed my phone hoping to get a quick get away. But nothing ever goes to plan and my dad spots him before I can get back.

"Hello, you must be James." They shook hands briefly. James nodded politely. "listen young man, you had better treat my daughter with respect or I will make sure you don't forget-"

"Okay, now that you are acquainted, I think it is time to go, don't you?" I grabbed James by the hand and pulled him out shouting goodbye to mum and saying bye to dad. Seriously why do they have to be so embarrassing? Why is James laughing? I see nothing funny about this.

"Sorry, Rose. The look on your face then was priceless!" he said as we got to the end of the street (I happen to walk fast when I want to get away from someone).

"James, don't even go there, that was not funny."

He immediately sobered. "I'm sorry, Rose. You will have my respect all night." He broke into a new fit of giggles and I couldn't help but join him. It was funny when you were in his position.

"J-James, stop it."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

We walked the rest of the way to the beach in silence, which wasn't long considering I only live around the corner to it. when we got there he led me over to a more secluded part of the beach.

"I hope your hungry," he said. Huh? Then I noticed a small blanket with a picnic basket on the sand. It also had a chocolate Labrador lying on it. "Sorry about the dog but I had to get something to guard it." How sweet is he? Or rather romantic.

We sat on the blanket and James threw a stone for the dog to chase. Then he got out some sandwiches.

"Are you a vegetarian?" he asked.

"No." he looked relieved and passed me a ham sandwich.

"We have ham and chicken sandwiches and some cakes and biscuits and fruit in here somewhere. Do you want coke or water to drink?" Hum... do I want to get high and go crazy? Er no.

"Water, please." He passed me a bottle. "Thanks."

By now the sun had started to set and the sky had turned a beautiful shade of blue slowly turning into pink. This is like my dream date… watching the sunset while having walks on the beach and a picnic. I think I literally struck gold with James. Just think that I only met him in a club two nights ago, it seems amazing that I could get a majorly good guy in a club. I watched as he threw another stone for the dog.

"Is this your dog?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name is Scotty. I have no idea why my mum names him that but I guess she has her reasons. He has been my best friend ever since I was a kid. Do you have any pets?" How cute.

"No, we don't have enough time for them, me and my brother go to a boarding school for around ten months in the year and my parents work too much." What am I supposed to tell him? Yes, we have three owls to carry our post to our friends.

"That's too bad. Do you want to go for a walk down the beach?"

"Sure."

XXX

Now that's over I want to rewind time and redo it. It was the most perfect date ever. He was so romantic. First, after our picnic, we went for a walk hand-in-hand. We talked for a bit afterwards and waited for the sun to go down and the stars to come out. Then we had put the blanket back down and stargazed for a good two hours. Scotty kept licking me though. I am fond of dogs but not their slaver. He then walked me home around half ten and gave me one of those cute kisses goodnight. You know the kind you see in movies. It was so sweet.

The only bad thing is my dad saw it. Embarrassing situation for me to be in. thankfully, I slipped past him and headed straight to my room (where I am now). So, my date went well and now I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about it. Great. I can't wait to tell Leila about this tomorrow…

AN: omg i cannot believe how long it has been since i updated ANY of my fanfics!! what has it been? a year? anyway...please please please review this cos i wanna know if i am making a good comeback or not XD


End file.
